


FBI (Fake Boyfriend Impersonator)

by DaFishi



Series: August Miraculous AUs [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a softie, Angst, Creepy Lila, F/M, Fluff, Good Marinette, Stalker Lila, adrien is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Marinette was just asked by a super hot blonde that looked like Chris Hemsworth’s body building instructor to be his fake girlfriend.How could she say no?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Lila Rossi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: August Miraculous AUs [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860127
Comments: 11
Kudos: 192





	FBI (Fake Boyfriend Impersonator)

**Author's Note:**

> August 13, Fake Dating.

“I need you to pretend to date me,” a voice says.

Marinette was startled as she looked behind her.

What she saw made her eyes pop out of her head.

Behind her stood a 6 foot 2 tall god.

Ripped body, angular face, shining green eyes, and fluffy blonde hair that looked like he had run his hands through it a couple of times.

Then the question replays in Marinette’s mind.

“May I ask why? And why me?” Marinette questions.

“My ex just walked in because her restraining order just finished and she was a stalker and resorted to threatening and harming people I loved to keep me to herself. And you looked really nice and absolutely gorgeous and I was going to ask you out but then she walked in and please?” The man rambles.

Marinette giggles.

“Sure. I’m Marinette,” Marinette says, laughing as she holds out her hand.

The man looks visibly relieved as he shakes her hand. “I’m Adrien.”

“Adrien!” A shrill voice says.

Mariette looks behind ‘Adrien’ to see a gobsmackingly beautiful woman behind him.

She had red hair and beautiful hazelnut eyes.

But behind those eyes, laid a shining gleam that sent a shiver through Marinette’s body.

“Hi, Lila,” Adrien says, and Marinette can see the slight panic in his eyes.

“It’s nice to meet you, Lila,” Marinette says, smiling as she holds out her hand.

Lila looks at her in disgust. “The the fuck are you? Back off from my boyfriend, bitch.”

Adrien’s eyes narrow. “The restraining order just came off. Don’t make me place another. And treat my girlfriend with some respect, Lila. We aren’t dating anymore.”

Lila looks shocked before taking a hurt look on her face. “Adrien. We used to be so close, I’m hurt. Those girls were asking for it.”

“You hurt innocent girls. One of them was 7, for fucks sake, I was babysitting her, goddamn it,” Adrien snaps.

Marinette suddenly pulls out a badge from her inside coat pocket.

“FBI, ma’am. Please escort the premises and do not try to come near me or my boyfriend,” Marinette says, voice cool.

Lila grinds her teeth before turning and leaving.

Adrien looks at her in shock. “You’re part of the FBI?”

Marinette lets out a shaky laugh. “No. That was my Halloween costume and I bought a fake badge to complete the look. I was returning it to my friend whose little sister wants to be part of the FBI. It’s her birthday today.”

Adrien lets out a relieved breath. “Ok, for a second I panicked thinking, ‘shit, I’m gonna die.’ But I’m still here.”

Marinette grins. “I’m not that scary.”

Adrien snorts. “Tell that to Lila.”

Marinette chuckles.

Adrien turns to face her, green eyes shining. “So, about that date?”

Marinette smiles. 

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
